


Let's Make A Deal

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian needs help to get Blaine and he knows just who to turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Deal

Sebastian tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for his potential accomplice to walk through the glass doors of the Lima Bean. The coffee shop was not exactly one of his usual haunts but Blaine had said it was a place that lots of the McKinley kids liked, so it would have to do.

Blaine Anderson … that boy was the reason he was sitting here, going through the ridiculous machinations like some kind of lovesick fool. He still wasn’t exactly sure what kind of power Blaine had over him, but Sebastian seemed unable to resist, so absent eliminating the desire he was just going to have to fulfill it, hopefully soon and repeatedly.

The door chimed as it opened and Sebastian looked up to see a shaggy haired blonde that had to be this Sam guy walk in. Blaine’s description had been tinged with a bit of jealousy but he was accurate in describing Sam’s obviously muscular body, his oversized lips, and simplistic wardrobe. Sebastian waved him over and gave him the most genuine smile he could muster as Sam sat down across from him.

“Hey, Sam right? I’m Sebastian, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” Sam accepted his outstretched hand and gave it a strong shake, offering a friendly smile to go along with it. Sebastian could see the appeal, even if Sam wasn’t exactly his type. Not that he wouldn’t be up for a roll in the hay with a body like that, of course, but that wouldn’t exactly further his long-term goals.

“Hey dude, um, nice to meet you too.” Sam paused for a second, seeming to consider his next words as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Though, I gotta ask how do you even know who I am?”

“Oh well, I’ve become friends with Blaine and Kurt since I started going to Dalton. You know, there are only so many out gay teenagers in the area so we’ve got to stick together.” Sam flinched at his comments, subtly but enough to confirm for Sebastian that he was headed in the right direction. “Anyway, I’ve hung out with a lot of the New Directions members and they’ve mentioned you a bunch. You were with them last year right?”

“Yeah and then I moved out of town for a while but now I’m back. It’s a long story, my dad’s basically just had to follow the work, you know?” Sebastian didn’t know, but he nodded along anyway. “But anyway, I guess I’m glad Kurt’s made more friends who are, you know, gay and all. He had a rough year last year with this stuff.”

Sebastian nodded sympathetically, and he was sympathetic to whatever had happened to Kurt of course, but that wasn’t really why they were here. “Yeah, it all sounded really unfortunate and I’m glad Blaine was there for him and all. He seems to be doing pretty good this year though, right?”

Sam smiled goofily at that and agreed, and man this kid was just _over the moon_. Sebastian could tell because he had unfortunately seen that same face in the mirror when he was thinking about Blaine. “Yeah Kurt’s really resilient; he’s pretty awesome like that.” Sam blushed a bit as he realized what he’d said and after a lull in the conversation he added, “So why exactly did you want to meet me?”

 _Finally_ , Sebastian thought, _we’re getting somewhere_. “Well I think we have some … aligned interests going forward.” Sam looked at him, clearly not getting the subtleties Sebastian was trying to get across. “I think we could enter into a mutually beneficial partnership on certain issues.” Still nothing on Sam’s end. “I mean I think we should work together to get something we both want.”

“Oh why didn’t you just say so?” Sam asked and Sebastian had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “But what do we both want? Is there some kind of cross-school extra credit project or something?”

Sebastian couldn’t exactly spend all afternoon sitting here explaining “Okay I’m just gonna lay all my cards on the table here.” Sam seemed relieved by that and nodded encouragingly. “I like Kurt and Blaine, they’re great and all. I just think that maybe they’re not at their best together, you know? Maybe they’re limiting themselves to just an okay relationship because they don’t know that there are other options out there.” Okay it’s not quite as truthful as ‘I want to fuck Blaine until he’s an incoherent, whimpering mess,’ but some things had to be sanitized for Sam’s obviously innocent ears.

“Well have you talked to them about this? That seems like something you should talk to them about.” Sebastian had to stop himself from squeezing his own coffee cup until it spilled.

“Ok, Jesus fucking Christ, here’s a simple question, Sam. Do you want to get with Kurt or not?”

Sam went beet red and nearly choked on his coffee. He coughed three times and then managed to get out with a strangled voice, “Get with?”

“You know, go on dates with, talk about your feelings, hold his hand for six months before finally asking Kurt to give it to you up the ass. All that good stuff.” Sam was staring at him with a mixture of embarrassment and incredulity. “Come on Sam, I don’t have all day here, do you or not?  If not I bet I can go find someone else who does.”

Sam stared at Sebastian for a few more seconds before finally responding. “Well, uh, I don’t know about  all that but yeah I guess I have some feeling for Kurt and stuff,” he said in a low voice as he looked around to see if any other students were around.

“Wonderful, I feel the same way about Blaine!” _More or less_ , Sebastian thought. “And obviously I’m a catch and you seem great and all so we just need to convince _them_ to get on board and everything works out for everyone.”

“But they’re happy and you can’t just break them up because you like one of them.” Sam sounded like he spoke from experience and Sebastian wondered just how far back his crush on Kurt went.

“Oh please they just think they’re happy. Trust me, no couple can possibly angst that much over having sex for the first time and actually be happy together. Like, how can you possibly really be into someone and not want to tear their clothes off? I could hardly believe when they finally did it.”

And there went Sam’s coffee, luckily none of which actually spilled onto Sebastian. Sam jumped up and started wiping up the mess. “They … they had sex?” he whispered as he covered the table with napkins.

And Sebastian thought Kurt and Blaine were innocent. “Yes, like a month ago, it was a whole big annoying deal, be glad you missed. I, for one am glad, virgins can be such a pain to deal with.” Sam cheeks were red again and _oh_. “Well some people like that, don’t worry, I’m sure Kurt will find it very sweet.”

“Ok, you’re right I do really like Kurt, but are you sure this is the right way to go about it? It just doesn’t seem right.”

“Maybe it’s not the nicest or most selfless thing you’ve ever done in your life but come on, in a few months the four of us will be here laughing about the whole thing. Or you can keep trying things your way. How’s that going by the way?” Sam sighed resignedly and didn’t really respond and Sebastian knew he’d made his point. He got up and started collecting his things; this had already taken longer than necessary. “Great, ok I’ve got to get back to Dalton, but I’ll be in touch more soon. You just be extra-nice to Kurt or something in the meantime.”

Sam smiled and got up as well. “Ok, that I can do.” Sebastian started to head to the door as Sam started to collect all the now-wet napkins he had spread across the table. But before he’d reached the door, Sam called out from behind him. “Hey, Sebastian!” He turned to look back at Sam. “How’d you know to come to be about this?”

“Finn,” Sebastian replied. “He’s not a fan of Blaine and not as dumb as he looks.” With that, Sebastian left the coffee shop and started plan his (well now _their_ ) next move.

  



End file.
